<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rosa vermelha by nanananananalu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651125">rosa vermelha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanananananalu/pseuds/nanananananalu'>nanananananalu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanananananalu/pseuds/nanananananalu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dejun estava feliz, mesmo longe de sua família em seu primeiro ano de faculdade. Após o período de adaptação nos primeiros meses, sentia-se bem com sua nova vida. Ele tinha que se dividir entre trabalho e estudo e isso era cansativo, sim, mas ele conseguia lidar com aquilo. Então aconteceu o acidente. E a única forma de salvar a vida de Dejun foi transformá-lo em vampiro, assim a equipe médica o disse quando acordou. E tudo se tornou diferente desde então.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rosa vermelha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eu costumava postar minhas fics no spirit e agora estou migrando pro ao3, então resolvi repostar algumas histórias aqui. Decidi começar com rosa vermelha.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dizer que Dejun não estava nervoso seria falar a mentira do século. Ele estava prestes a fazer algo totalmente diferente do que normalmente fazia, mas tempos difíceis pediam medidas desesperadas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nem sempre os tempos haviam sido tão complicados. Dejun estava feliz, mesmo longe de sua família em seu primeiro ano de faculdade. Após o período de adaptação nos primeiros meses, sentia-se bem com sua nova vida. Ele tinha que se dividir entre trabalho e estudo e isso era cansativo, sim, mas ele conseguia lidar com aquilo. Então aconteceu o acidente. E a única forma de salvar a vida de Dejun foi transformá-lo em vampiro, assim a equipe médica o disse quando acordou. E tudo se tornou diferente desde então.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Primeiramente, seus hábitos alimentares agora eram outros. Uma das primeiras coisas que aprendeu foi que ele não precisava beber sangue se não quisesse. Graças a avanços científicos, agora se sabia que água de coco era excelente para saciar a sede dos vampiros, então Dejun só precisava tomar isso e algumas vitaminas. Podia comer também, mas bem menos do que antes, ou passava mal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Após ser transformado, Dejun passou a ser colega de quarto de Kunhang, outro vampiro, já que a administração da universidade preferia que vampiros dividissem quarto uns com os outros e não com humanos. Era uma decisão baseada em estereótipos, mas Dejun estava feliz com aquilo. Ele e Kunhang logo se tornaram amigos e se davam muito bem. O único problema era que Dejun tinha um grandessíssimo crush em Kunhang, crush esse que só aumentava com o passar do tempo, mas ele conseguia viver com aquilo. Junto a Kunhang, vieram Kun, Ten, Yukhei e Sicheng, também vampiros.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O final do segundo ano de faculdade de Dejun se aproximava e ele achava que, agora sim, estava tudo certo. Ele tinha ótimos amigos e gostava do curso que fazia. Então ele perdeu o emprego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Você sabe que eu dou conta das suas despesas e das minhas, não sabe?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kunhang vinha se oferecendo para assumir os gastos de Dejun até ele se formar. Dejun sabia que Kunhang podia facilmente sustentá-lo, uma vez que vinha uma família de vampiros bem antiga - que, portanto, teve bastante tempo para juntar dinheiro - e tinha seu sustento garantido pelo resto da vida, mas Dejun seguia recusando.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Eu sei, mas não posso deixar você me bancar por dois anos inteiros.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Não vejo porque não. Você poderia focar bem mais na faculdade, seria melhor pra você e pro seu futuro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mas não posso ficar dependente de você por todo esse tempo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Financeiramente dependente, - Kunhang tinha um sorriso em seus lábios ao falar - porque você já depende de mim de várias outras formas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Não dependo não! - Dejun acertou o outro vampiro com o travesseiro, fazendo-o rir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Admita, você não vive sem mim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Convencido. - Dejun revirou os olhos, mas não podia dizer que Kunhang estava de todo errado. Não quando já não conseguia se imaginar sem Kunhang em sua vida, não quando seus sentimentos ficavam totalmente atrapalhados quando estavam próximos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Não era como se ele não tivesse mais nenhuma forma de sustento. Dejun havia guardado algum dinheiro, mas não o suficiente para o tranquilizar. Seus pais já pagavam a faculdade e pedir ajuda a eles estava fora de questão, pois Dejun não queria gerar mais gastos para sua família.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Encontrar outro emprego estava se mostrando algo mais difícil do que Dejun havia imaginado, mas a solução veio em forma de Ten num sábado à noite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Eu ouvi falar de um clube que aparentemente contrata vampiros para morderem as pessoas que frequentam o lugar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E aí estava, na fala de Ten, a solução para os problemas de Dejun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mas, obviamente, não era tudo tão simples. Primeiramente, ele teve que convencer Kun de que era uma boa ideia, o que foi consideravelmente difícil. Em seguida, surgiu o segundo obstáculo: Dejun não sabia morder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Você nunca mordeu ninguém e quer se candidatar a um emprego cujo pré-requisito é morder? - Kunhang disse quando Dejun o contou sobre esse empecilho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Bem, sim. - Dejun respondeu, fazendo Kunhang suspirar. - Mas você pode me ensinar, não pode?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Se eu te ensinar, mas mesmo assim o emprego não der certo, você aceita ser bancado por mim? E não arrisca mais ideias loucas?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dejun concordou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O desespero de Dejun por conseguir um emprego era a única explicação para ele não ter tido um ataque com a ideia de morder Kunhang e depois ao executar essa ideia. Morder o vampiro no qual ele tinha um crush, ainda mais sabendo que as mordidas tinham como efeito em quem as recebia um prazer que muito se assemelhava ao conseguido em atos sexuais, não facilitava em nada a sua vida. Mas não foi uma experiência desagradável, muito pelo contrário. Não com os sons que Kunhang fazia quando as presas de Dejun perfuravam sua pele, não com a sensação causada pelo sangue invadindo a boca do vampiro. A experiência toda não podia ser comparada a nada que Dejun conhecesse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Com isso, Dejun aprendeu a morder e conseguiu o emprego. E era por isso que ele estava nervoso. Porque aquela era sua primeira noite como funcionário oficial do clube Rosa Vermelha e ele estava com bastante medo de fazer alguma besteira.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O Rosa Vermelha funcionava nas noites de sexta e sábado e, apesar de estar bastante cheio,  era surpreendentemente mais calmo do que o imaginado. Algumas pessoas estavam dançando, mas a música não era tão alta quanto nos outros clubes. Aquilo, conforme alguns funcionários explicaram a Dejun, tinha como propósito facilitar que uns ouvissem aos outros, pois era importante o consentimento falado para acontecer a mordida, ainda que todos estivessem lá com esse propósito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kunhang tinha deixado Dejun no local e o vampiro mais novo se sentia um tanto mais tranquilo ao saber que, se tudo desse errado, tinha um amigo para buscá-lo, um socorro financeiro e um lindíssimo crush que estava pronto para ser seu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante - tudo numa pessoa só. Pensar em Kunhang o acalmava naquele ambiente desconhecido. Dejun provavelmente devia se levantar para procurar um pescoço para morder ou algo do tipo, mas ele estava muito nervoso para fazê-lo. Então estava lá, sentado num banco junto ao balcão do bar, as mãos em volta do copo de uma bebida que ele não estava realmente bebendo para não evidenciar o tremor de seus dedos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oi. - Dejun foi tirado de seus pensamentos por uma voz que não conhecia, mas, ao virar-se para ver quem falava, deparou-se com um rosto familiar. Era um rapaz do mesmo curso de Dejun na universidade. O vampiro lembrava-se de tê-lo visto em algumas aulas, embora nunca tivessem se falado. Naquela noite, uma gargantilha vermelha adornava seu pescoço; ele estava ali buscando por mordidas. Dejun não achava estranho o rapaz ter se aproximado dele, uma vez que os vampiros presentes usavam gargantilhas pretas no pescoço, indicando que podiam oferecer as mordidas procuradas pelos humanos frequentadores do Rosa Vermelha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Olá. - Dejun cumprimentou de volta, grato por sua voz não denunciar seu nervosismo (ou ao menos ele acreditava que não estava denunciando).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- É sua primeira vez aqui? - o rapaz perguntou, sentando-se no banco ao lado do vampiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- É muito óbvio?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Não por nervosismo nem nada assim, eu só não tinha te visto por aqui antes. - o rapaz tinha um sorriso no rosto ao falar e Dejun estava um pouco mais tranquilo ao ouvi-lo. Ao menos não aparentava estar morrendo de nervosismo. Mas aquela frase provavelmente significava que o humano era um cliente regular, o que intimidava Dejun. Seria ele mais exigente? - Eu sou Yangyang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dejun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Você já pode me morder agora que tem meu nome. - a fala direta de Yangyang chocou um pouco o vampiro. Então era assim? Eles trocavam duas palavras e partiam para as mordidas? Yangyang riu um pouco da expressão de Dejun, que agora aparentava o turbilhão de sentimentos do vampiro. - Se você estiver nervoso, eu posso ajudar. Dizem que beijar a pessoa que você está prestes a morder alivia a tensão.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Beijar? - nenhum dos funcionários do Rosa Vermelha que orientaram Dejun sobre o funcionamento do clube disse algo sobre contatos além das mordidas serem proibidos. Na verdade, deixaram bem claro que qualquer outro contato dependia apenas da vontade das duas partes envolvidas. Yangyang era bonito, mas Dejun não tinha certeza se queria ou não o beijar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Sim, beijar. Ou você pode só me morder, se achar melhor. Podemos ir pra um lugar mais afastado, se não quiser fazer qualquer uma das duas coisas aqui.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Um lugar mais afastado seria melhor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yangyang se levantou e ofereceu uma mão para Dejun segurar. Dejun se ergueu, segurando a mão, e Yangyang o conduziu até uma parte com menos pessoas. Dejun não estava preocupado com sua segurança porque ser um vampiro o fazia mais forte do que Yangyang. Além disso, os funcionários do Rosa Vermelha explicaram muito bem o quanto ele estava seguro, falando das câmeras de vigilância e também das muitas normas. O regulamento para participar do Rosa Vermelha, tanto como cliente quanto como vampiro, era extenso e a segurança era acirrada, então Dejun sabia que não estava correndo perigo físico. O perigo maior ali era ele ter um ataque depois das investidas de Yangyang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Aqui está melhor? - Yangyang perguntou quando chegaram a um local ainda menos iluminado do que o restante do clube.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Está sim. - Dejun respondeu, lembrando-se então de que ele deveria ser o indivíduo se preocupando com as vontades alheias ali. - Onde você prefere ser mordido?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Pescoço. - Yangyang respondeu sem hesitação. - Certeza de que quer fazer isso sem um beijo primeiro?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dejun assentiu com a cabeça em resposta. Ouviu Yangyang murmurar “uma pena” antes de inclinar a cabeça para o lado, exibindo mais do seu pescoço. Dejun inspirou profundamente, lembrando-se do que Kunhang havia dito sobre lugares adequados para morder antes de se aproximar de Yangyang, colocar as mãos em seus ombros e cravar as presas em seu pescoço. O sangue do humano invadiu sua boca, a sensação tão agradável quanto a que Dejun experimentou ao morder Kunhang. Então Yangyang fez </span>
  <em>
    <span>aquele som</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dejun estava acostumado com os sons de Kunhang após as mordidas, o que não os tornava nem um pouco menos perigosos, mas ao menos ele sabia que podia esperar algum som baixinho do mais velho. Yangyang era </span>
  <em>
    <span>muito mais </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>vocal</em>
  </b>
  <span> e Dejun definitivamente não estava pronto para aquilo. Era como se seu corpo estivesse vibrando por dentro, sua cabeça totalmente uma bagunça.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dejun se afastou do pescoço de Yangyang, vendo os pequenos buracos deixados por suas presas fecharem-se rapidamente. Esperava que Yangyang fosse se afastar após receber a mordida, mas o humano continuou junto a Dejun, conversando sobre os mais variados assuntos, como se Dejun não tivesse acabado de beber seu sangue, como se ele não tivesse feito Dejun quase ter um ataque.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Os dois voltaram a se sentar nos bancos junto ao balcão e Yangyang monopolizou a atenção de Dejun, impedindo-o de morder qualquer outra pessoa. Dejun não se incomodou com isso. Era bom conversar com Yangyang, a conversa fluía facilmente, ainda que os sentimentos de Dejun ficassem um tanto mais atrapalhados a cada vez que Yangyang o tocava. E Yangyang o tocava quase o tempo todo, às vezes em seu ombro, às vezes em sua mão, às vezes em sua cintura. Dejun estava tão envolvido na conversa, na presença de Yangyang, que, antes que percebesse, eram duas horas da manhã e o Rosa Vermelha estava fechando.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Te vejo amanhã. - Yangyang disse com um sorriso no rosto quando precisaram se despedir. - Espero que até lá você mude de ideia sobre aquele beijo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Então Yangyang deu um beijo na bochecha de Dejun e se afastou, deixando um vampiro bastante atordoado para trás.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yangyang não estava errado quando disse que se veriam no dia seguinte. Na verdade, eles se viram em todas as sextas e sábados pelos dois meses seguintes àquela noite, Yangyang sempre ficando ao lado de Dejun o tempo todo. Dejun sabia que podia se afastar se quisesse, podia dizer a Yangyang que ia morder outras pessoas, mas não queria fazer isso. Era fácil estar com Yangyang, conversar com ele. A maior dificuldade era que, apesar de não ficar mais nervoso com a ideia de mordê-lo, Dejun continuava muito afetado por Yangyang, que continuava bastante vocal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Eu tenho uma proposta para você. - Yangyang disse assim que ele e Dejun se encontraram naquela noite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Qual proposta?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Eu preciso de um acompanhante para alguns eventos, encontros com sócios da empresa da minha mãe e coisas do tipo. Meus pais querem que eu não apareça sozinho nessas ocasiões e, como seria ótimo poder encontrar com você mais dias da semana e fora daqui, eu quero saber se você tem interesse. Eu gostaria de continuar com as mordidas também, então você seria algo como meu vampiro particular. - Dejun ficou em silêncio, refletindo sobre o que tinha acabado de ouvir, e Yangyang continuou a falar. - Eu vou te pagar, é claro. O dobro do que você recebe no Rosa Vermelha por dia a cada dia que você passar comigo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Por que alguém como você precisa pagar por companhia? - Dejun perguntou antes que pudesse se impedir de fazê-lo e logo voltou a falar para evitar ser mal interpretado. - Quero dizer, você é bastante bonito, fico surpreso por estar solteiro e precisar de mim para essas coisas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Eu posso te garantir, Dejun, que não consigo pensar em ninguém melhor do que você, humano ou vampiro, para me fazer companhia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dejun não sabia como dizer não depois daquilo. E, sinceramente, ele não tinha a intenção de dizer não.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dejun não contou para Kunhang sobre Yangyang quando começou a trabalhar no Rosa Vermelha. Em sua defesa, as perguntas de Kunhang sobre o clube eram gerais o suficiente para que Dejun não precisasse falar sobre Yangyang. O vampiro mais novo ainda estava um tanto chateado por Dejun estar trabalhando no Rosa Vermelha, já que preferia que Dejun continuasse focando apenas na faculdade e se deixando sustentar. No entanto, agora que Dejun estaria com Yangyang em outros dias e sairia do Rosa Vermelha, precisaria contar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Estava planejando contar para Kunhang da melhor forma possível, com calma, principalmente por causa da alta probabilidade de Kunhang contar a Kun caso se alarmasse, e aí Dejun estaria com problemas. No entanto, seus planos foram destroçados quando, ao chegar no dormitório, uma caixa enviada por Yangyang o esperava em cima de sua cama. Se Dejun precisasse falar sobre Yangyang apenas para Dejun, ainda estaria tudo certo, mas Kunhang não estava sozinho no quarto. Ten estava lá também.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dejun estava com problemas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oi. - Kunhang ergueu os olhos de suas anotações quando Dejun entrou para cumprimentá-lo com um sorriso (ah, aquele sorriso) e Dejun sorriu de volta. - A caixa chegou não tem muito tempo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Quem é Yangyang? - Ten perguntou, um sorriso largo em seu rosto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Um amigo. - Dejun respondeu,  começando a tirar as fitas adesivas que mantinham a caixa fechada e evitando olhar para Ten. Ao erguer a tampa, sua boca se escancarou. Ten se levantou e olhou o conteúdo do pacote por cima do ombro de Dejun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ele te mandou um </span>
  <em>
    <span>terno? </span>
  </em>
  <span>- a voz de Ten tinha todo o choque que Dejun não conseguia externar. - Você arranjou um </span>
  <em>
    <span>sugar daddy </span>
  </em>
  <span>e nós não ficamos sabendo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- O quê? - Kunhang se ergueu com um salto da cadeira em que estava sentado para ver também o conteúdo da caixa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dejun soltou a tampa e sentou-se ao lado da caixa em sua cama. Suspirando, percebeu que não poderia mais adiar aquela conversa, então começou a falar. Contou a Kunhang e a Ten como conheceu Yangyang no Rosa Vermelha, que não vinha mordendo ninguém mais e falou sobre a proposta de Yangyang. Kunhang permaneceu em silêncio, apenas escutando, enquanto Ten, embora também em silêncio, tinha um sorriso no rosto como se achando aquilo tudo muito interessante.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Então você arranjou um </span>
  <em>
    <span>sugar daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. - Ten disse quando Dejun terminou de contar, fazendo-o quase engasgar com a própria saliva.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Você tem certeza de que é uma boa ideia? - Kunhang perguntou como se Ten não tivesse dito nada, em seu rosto uma expressão preocupada que deixaria Kun orgulhoso. - Ele é mesmo confiável?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Eu confio nele. - Dejun respondeu sem hesitar; não sentia que Yangyang fosse capaz de fazer qualquer mal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Vai nos contar se tiver qualquer problema, não vai? - Kunhang questionou e Dejun assentiu em resposta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Que bom que esclarecemos tudo, mas uma vez que essa parte foi resolvida, - Ten começou, um sorriso largo em seu rosto - você tem que provar esse terno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Agora?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mas é claro, não posso perder a oportunidade de te ver usando isso. - respondeu, praticamente jogando a caixa no colo de Dejun. - Vai lá se trocar, beldade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dejun ergueu-se, sentindo que Ten não o deixaria mais em paz agora que sabia o que sabia, e caminhou até o banheiro com a caixa.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Gostou do presente?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Depois que Dejun aceitou ser o acompanhante de Yangyang, ocasionalmente os dois conversavam na faculdade. Nos dias em que tinham aulas em comum, Yangyang fazia questão de sentar perto de Dejun. O vampiro apreciava a companhia, embora geralmente estivesse em algum grau de embaraço quando as aulas começavam por algo que Yangyang havia dito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- É lindo, mas é mesmo necessário?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Claro que é. Precisamos usar roupas formais nos eventos em que vamos, nada mais certo do que você ir com as melhores roupas que eu puder te dar. Isso é, se você não preferir usar uma roupa que já tenha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oh, não, aquele terno é ótimo. - Dejun não possuía nenhum terno em seu guarda roupa além do que havia recebido, mas Yangyang não precisava saber disso. -  Usarei sim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Fico feliz. - Yangyang disse, um sorriso largo em seu rosto. Dejun gostava de deixar Yangyang feliz. - E já tenho um lugar pra você usar o terno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O professor escolheu aquele momento para entrar na sala, deixando Dejun morrendo de curiosidade até o final da aula.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Almoço? - Yangyang sugeriu assim que a aula acabou. - Podemos conversar  enquanto comemos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dejun não podia comer muito, pois organismos de vampiros aceitavam menos alimentos sólidos do que humanos, e corria o risco de engasgar com o pouco que comesse dependendo do teor da conversa, mas aceitou o convite. Os dois foram para um restaurante perto do campus e Yangyang começou a falar após pedirem a comida.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Eu tenho que ir a uma festa no próximo sábado. É um jantar em comemoração ao aniversário da filha de um dos parceiros da minha família. Vai começar como um evento social e depois vem a parte divertida. E eu gostaria bastante que você estivesse lá comigo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apesar de os dois terem feito o acordo sobre Dejun ir com Yangyang para eventos, Yangyang seguia enfatizando o quanto a presença de Dejun nos ambientes o faria feliz. E Dejun gostava de deixar Yangyang feliz. No entanto, naquele sábado específico, havia uma questão.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- É aniversário do meu colega de quarto nesse sábado…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Kunhang? - Dejun estava surpreso por Yangyang se lembrar do nome. O quanto ele falava do outro vampiro? - Eu detestaria te tirar dele nesse dia. Que tal ele ir com você?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Bem, geralmente nós comemoramos junto com nossos amigos-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Você acha que eles gostariam de ir com você?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tem certeza? - Dejun não sabia se queria Yangyang e Ten no mesmo ambiente. Sua sanidade mental talvez não aguentasse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Esses eventos são chatos, vai ser bem mais divertido assim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Foi assim que, no sábado, Dejun se viu rodeado por seus amigos, esperando no dormitório pelo carro que Yangyang havia dito que os buscaria. E ele não foi o único a ficar surpreso pelo tal carro ser uma limousine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- O </span>
  <em>
    <span>sugar daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span> do Dejun é oficialmente a melhor pessoa de todas. - Ten exclamou quando todos estavam dentro da limousine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Pela milésima vez, ele não é meu </span>
  <em>
    <span>sugar daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p><span>- Eu sinceramente não vejo diferença entre o que vocês fazem e uma relação entre </span><em><span>sugar</span></em> <em><span>daddy</span></em><span> e </span><em><span>sugar baby</span></em><span>, mas diga o que te deixar feliz, querido.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Kun parecia prestes a engasgar a cada palavra que saía da boca de Ten, seu rosto ficando gradativamente mais vermelho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ele te deu um terno. - Yukhei acrescentou. - E mandou nos buscar numa limousine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ele tem dinheiro e eu sou o acompanhante dele.</span>
</p>
<p><span>- Isso não ajuda a sua defesa. - Sicheng disse, sorrindo sem mostrar os dentes. Se Ten insistia naquela história de sugar daddy</span> <span>e era perigoso por conta própria, ele e Sicheng formavam um duo quase imbatível.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>- Podemos falar de outra coisa? - Kunhang pediu. - Vamos acabar matando Kun se continuarmos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isso fez os vampiros mudarem de assunto por um tempo, ao menos até a limousine entrar no terreno de uma mansão. Não havia outro jeito de descrever o lugar; era uma casa enorme, valendo o título de mansão. O carro passou por um jardim extenso, com direito a fontes variadas e os mais diversos tipos de árvores, até finalmente parar na entrada do casarão. O motorista desceu do carro e abriu a porta para os vampiros saírem, Ten fazendo diversos comentários sobre como poderia se acostumar àquela vida. Dejun estava se perguntando como deveriam proceder quando a porta da mansão se abriu e Yangyang saiu de dentro do local, descendo os degraus para cumprimentar os vampiros.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Vocês chegaram! - exclamou, abraçando Dejun quando estava perto o suficiente para fazê-lo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Olá. - Dejun cumprimentou, sem saber mais o que dizer, retribuindo o abraço. Yangyang se afastou e Dejun ia começar a apresentar seus amigos, mas Ten se adiantou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Olá, eu sou Ten. Ótimo carro, certeza que não precisa de outro </span>
  <em>
    <span>sugar baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dejun sentiu seu rosto se aquecer. Não tinha certeza de qual deles ia explodir primeiro: ele, Kun ou Kunhang. Yukhei só fazia rir e Yangyang também riu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Por agora, Dejun é suficiente pra mim, mas posso oferecer mais caronas se quiser.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Com isso, Dejun teve certeza de que seria o primeiro a explodir, mesmo que Ten estivesse parecendo perto de estourar de animação.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Gosto dele, devíamos ficar com ele. - Ten disse para ninguém em específico. Dejun recobrou sua voz e apresentou os demais vampiros a Yangyang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Então você é o famoso Kunhang! - Yangyang exclamou quando Dejun fez as apresentações.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Famoso? - Kunhang questionou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Sim, Dejun fala bastante de você. - Dejun estava se perguntando o quanto um vampiro podia sentir que ia morrer sem realmente morrer. - Ah, quase esqueci. Feliz aniversário!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O que aconteceu em seguida, Dejun não previu, mas, conforme o comportamento de Yangyang observado em momentos anteriores, ele devia ter esperado. Ou ao menos imaginado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yangyang, ao terminar de falar, deu um beijo na bochecha de Kunhang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Vamos entrar, o jantar já está servido. - Yangyang disse a todos com um sorriso e virou-se para voltar para a casa como se nada tivesse acontecido. Dejun estava mais certo a cada momento de que não ia sobreviver àquela noite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ele é sempre assim? - Kunhang perguntou em voz baixa para que apenas Dejun ouvisse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- É. - Dejun respondeu num tom de desculpas por não saber se Kunhang havia se incomodado ou não com as atitudes de Yangyang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ele é simpático e bonito, consigo ver porque você gosta tanto dele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Como?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Você está apaixonado por ele, não está?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dejun abriu a boca, mas não soube o que responder. Antes que pudesse dizer algo, as portas se abriram e o que ele viu tirou qualquer capacidade de fala que ele pudesse ter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O interior do lugar era tão grande e impressionante quanto o exterior. Havia várias pessoas em trajes sociais, como Yangyang o disse que seria. Em algum momento, Yangyang veio para o lado de Dejun e entrelaçou seu braço ao do vampiro, de modo que Dejun estava caminhando entre Kunhang e Yangyang. Eles pareceram caminhar bastante até finalmente chegar à sala de jantar, ocasionalmente parando para Yangyang cumprimentar alguém.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A comida estava deliciosa, ao menos o pouco que Dejun pôde comer. O momento do jantar era realmente mais sério, com várias conversas acontecendo em voz baixa nas diferentes mesas. No entanto, nada era realmente sério quando se estava rodeado por aqueles vampiros, especialmente por causa de Ten e Yukhei.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dejun não soube  ao certo quanto tempo se passou, mas eventualmente as pessoas mais jovens do ambiente começaram a se erguer das mesas e sair do cômodo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A parte divertida vai começar. - Yangyang explicou ao ver a expressão confusa de Dejun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Parte divertida? - Yukhei perguntou, o interesse bastante presente em sua voz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A festa de verdade. Montaram uma boate em outro cômodo, com música, bar e por aí vai.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tenho interesse. - Ten exclamou, levantando-se. Os demais também se ergueram e começaram a seguir na mesma direção das outras pessoas que saíam do ambiente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Você pode ir pra área da festa primeiro. - Yangyang disse, sua mão segurando levemente a cintura de Dejun. - Eu ainda preciso falar com algumas pessoas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Não vai precisar de companhia?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Vai ser rápido, é melhor você ir se divertindo enquanto eu cuido dessa parte chata. E você tem que ficar junto do aniversariante. Eu logo vou ficar com vocês. - Yangyang sorriu  e deu um beijo na bochecha de Dejun. - Até já.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dejun alcançou os demais vampiros e os seis foram para o espaço da festa. Dejun continuava se impressionando com tudo aquilo; não era todo dia que ele via uma casa grande o suficiente para ter praticamente duas festas diferentes dentro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O outro cômodo era tão grande quanto a sala de jantar e assemelhava-se bastante a um clube. Ten, Sicheng e Yukhei logo partiram para dançar, seguidos por um Kun que já estava um tanto mais confortável com a situação toda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Você vai? - Kunhang perguntou a Dejun após os outros se afastarem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Daqui a pouco. - a vontade de Dejun era dançar com Kunhang e Yangyang, então preferia ficar esperando o humano retornar para estar com os dois.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dejun ficou observando as pessoas que dançavam. Em algum momento, Kunhang se afastou e Dejun o perdeu de vista. Encontrou-o junto a Ten, os dois dançando juntos, bastante perto um do outro, por sinal. E se aproximando. E, eventualmente, se beijando.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dejun piscou uma, duas, três vezes, mas aquilo não o ajudou a processar a cena que estava vendo. Levantou-se impulsivamente, caminhando até a direção da saída e quase esbarrando em Yangyang no caminho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Uou, devagar. Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Yangyang perguntou, segurando nos braços de Dejun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Eu acho que vi… Kunhang… - Dejun não sabia bem como articular a frase, a cena que tinha visto ainda não totalmente processada por sua mente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- O que ele fez, Dejun?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Eu acho que ele estava beijando Ten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- O que?! - os olhos de Yangyang se arregalaram. - Dejun, isso não faz o menor sentido. Estava escuro, devia ser outra pessoa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yangyang passou os olhos pela multidão. Sua expressão suavizou após alguns instantes e ele voltou a falar:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ele está bem ali. - o vampiro virou-se e Yangyang segurou em seus ombros, aproximando-se. - Perto do bar, vê? E Ten está lá do outro lado, dançando. Quem quer que você viu, não era Kunhang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dejun sentiu uma sensação de alívio se espalhar por seu corpo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ele pegou algo pra você. - Yangyang continuou ao ver Kunhang começar a andar com um copo em cada mão. - Vamos lá fazer companhia a ele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Como você teve tanta certeza de que não era ele com Ten? - Dejun perguntou, virando-se para Yangyang, seus narizes quase se encostando por causa da proximidade. Afastou-se um pouco antes de voltar a falar. - E como tem certeza de que a bebida é pra mim?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Você realmente não sabe? - Yangyang perguntou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Dejun negou com a cabeça em resposta. - Ele é totalmente apaixonado por você. Assim como você é por ele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dejun nem teve tempo de responder, mas não poderia nem se quisesse. Yangyang segurou em sua mão e os dois se dirigiram à mesa em que Kunhang estava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aquilo colocava Dejun diante de uma situação complicada: Kunhang estava certo de que Dejun estava apaixonado por Yangyang, Yangyang estava certo de que Dejun estava apaixonado por Kunhang, e Dejun estava cada dia mais certo de que estava apaixonado pelos dois.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Em momentos como esse, Dejun só podia recorrer a um vampiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ten, eu preciso da sua ajuda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Os dois estavam no apartamento de Ten, o mais velho jogado no sofá com roupas confortáveis, o filme que estava assistindo antes de Dejun chegar pausado na tv. O pedido de Dejun não alarmou Ten, que continuou deitado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Considerando que você está falando comigo e não com Kun, ou você fez besteira e acha que vai levar uma bronca dele, ou você está com alguma questão amorosa. Ou os dois.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A segunda opção. - Dejun disse, sentando-se na poltrona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Eu sou mesmo o melhor para questões amorosas. Kun é cheio de amor paterno pra dar e acha que nós somos crias dele, mas entende nada de amor romântico. E ainda hoje me acusa de desvirtuar Yukhei.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Bom, você meio que-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Se você quer minha ajuda, eu sugiro que você não termine a frase. - Ten tinha um sorriso largo no rosto e uma expressão amigável, mas Dejun sabia que a ameaça era real.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ok. - Dejun inspirou profundamente antes de prosseguir, não por realmente precisar respirar, mas porque o movimento ainda o acalmava mesmo depois de transformado. - O meu problema é que eu… Eu gosto do Kunhang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Sim, eu já sabia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Quê?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Está estampado na sua testa, amorzinho. Mas prossiga.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Certo. - Dejun disse, um tanto desconfiado, antes de continuar. - Então, eu gosto do Kunhang, mas apareceu o Yangyang… E eu acho que gosto dele também.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- E isso é um problema por qual razão mesmo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Porque eu não sei se eles estão interessados em mim e porque provavelmente eles querem um relacionamento monogâmico?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Querido, - Ten começou, sentando-se e segurando uma das mãos de Dejun entre as suas - eu já vivi tempo suficiente para saber que monogamia não é pra todo mundo. Poliamor é algo totalmente válido. Além disso, você está falando tudo com base em suposições. Não sou eu que vou dizer se eles gostam de você ou não, isso você precisa conversar com eles, mas eu realmente acho que vai ficar tudo bem se você for sincero com os dois.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dejun sabia que Ten estava certo. A saída não era fugir daquela conversa, mas Dejun continuou adiando falar sobre seus sentimentos. Isso até Kunhang resolver que não queria mais deixar aquela conversa pra depois.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- É um pouco confuso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kunhang e Dejun estavam deitados na cama do mais novo com as luzes apagadas, mas ainda conseguiam ver bastante um do outro por causa da visão aguçada dos vampiros. Estavam assistindo um vídeo no celular de Kunhang e o mais novo o pausou assim que começou a falar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- É um tanto confuso porque eu gosto de você já faz um tempo e continuo gostando muito, - o coração de Dejun, se ainda batesse, teria parado naquele instante - mas eu não sei o que sentir sobre o Yangyang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Quando você diz gostar, - a voz de Dejun quase não saiu devido às muitas emoções que ele sentia naquele momento - você diz gostar tipo melhor amigo ou…?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Gostar tipo eu gostaria bastante de te dar um beijo agora e não do tipo melhor amigo. Ainda que você seja um ótimo amigo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ok. - Dejun disse, sem saber o que mais responder e mal conseguindo raciocinar. - Ok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mais algo a acrescentar? - Kunhang falou, um sorriso em seu rosto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Eu também gosto bastante de você. - foi como se confetes estivessem explodindo em seu peito após finalmente dizer aquilo. - E eu gosto do Yangyang e realmente quero ter vocês dois por perto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Bem, acho que posso viver namorando você enquanto você namora ele. - Dejun provavelmente ia ter um ataque a qualquer instante e cair da cama. Ainda não tinha conseguido assimilar que aquela conversa realmente estava acontecendo. - Contanto que eu não tenha que namorar o Yangyang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ele vai ficar muito magoado ao saber que você o rejeitou. - Dejun disse e os dois riram.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ele vai conseguir viver com isso. Mas eu posso te dar aquele beijo agora?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dejun respondeu juntando seus lábios aos de Kunhang.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dejun achou que falar com Yangyang foi mais fácil após a conversa com Kunhang, mas ele estava errado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ei, - Dejun disse quando a aula dos dois acabou, se forçando a falar antes que perdesse a coragem - você se lembra do dia em que nos conhecemos?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Como esquecer um dos melhores dias da minha vida? - Yangyang falou, piscando para Dejun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Então você se lembra de ter me oferecido um beijo. - Dejun quase engasgou com as palavras depois do que Yangyang disse, mas conseguiu falar. Yangyang assentiu com a cabeça e Dejun continuou. - Eu quero saber se a oferta ainda está valendo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Claro que está.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Como vamos fazer isso? - Dejun perguntou, encarando a cama de Yangyang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Acho que você devia ficar no meio. - Kunhang sugeriu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Você não quer ficar perto de mim, amorzinho? - Yangyang perguntou, o tom falsamente magoado enquanto ligava a tv e colocava na Netflix. Kunhang apenas suspirou e revirou os olhos, não se dando ao trabalho de responder. Havia aprendido, da pior forma possível, que era melhor não responder a certos comentários de Yangyang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Os três se acomodaram no colchão largo, Dejun no meio, Kunhang do seu lado direito e Yangyang a sua esquerda, com um balde de pipocas no colo. O filme começou a passar, mas Dejun nem estava tão concentrado na tela, prestando mais atenção na sensação da cabeça de Kunhang em seu ombro e o braço de Yangyang em torno da sua cintura.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Agora sim, estava tudo certo.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>